


On the Road, Again

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	On the Road, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

On the Road Again by The Riticulan Amanuensis

Title: On the Road Again, NC-17  
Author: The Riticulan Amanuensis  
Fandom: X Files   
Disclaimer: See bottom  
Warnings: General m/m naughtiness, please be warned 

This story is in response to a challenge from another list, but I thought some of you might enjoy reading it. And thanks again to Griffin Grimes for beta reading; any mistakes in fact are unfortunately mine. 

Feedback, oh please! Pretty please. Send 'em to   
  


* * *

=========================  
On the Road Again  
By  
The Riticulan Amanuensis  
========================= 

The moment his cum hit his face...he knew he was in deep yogurt. It smelled the same - like the tangy salt spray of the ocean, but the taste - Alex tasted of long abandoned nights, of deep pungent spices, of carnal sin itself. 

Alex now tasted different - sweet, pure, and wholesome. 

Mulder groaned deep in his throat and captured Alex's cock with his mouth. Sucking like he was enjoying his last cigarette on earth, he used all the muscles of his mouth and throat to capture all that sweet essence. He rolled it around his tongue and passed it over the roof of his mouth, filling his lungs deeply with air to insure that he savored every last drop. 

"Oh God, Mulder, that was great!" 

His partner was barely able to stand unaided, so Mulder supported him around his thighs to maintain him in an upright position. 

Mulder looked up into that same handsome face; saw that same stupid-ass haircut. The deep sea emerald eyes shone back at him, as they always did, that elfin nose and those ridiculously small ears still turned Mulder on as they always did. Mulder still couldn't bring himself to think that Alex Fucking Krycek looked anything other than some lost angel come to earth. 

Alex's open, kind face was giving Mulder some problem. Alex never let his emotional guard down. But now, he looked angelic, happy, without a care in the world. 

Mulder continued his work cleaning Alex off. As Mulder's tongue started cleaning his balls, Alex's legs shuddered. Mulder stroked them and noticed the conspicuous lack of scars there. He was had been sure that Alex would be scarred like a road map. 

He gave Alex's cock one last kiss and hoisted himself up to stand face to face with him. Alex leaned in for a kiss. All lips and tongue as he claimed Mulder. Claimed him for his own. 

Mulder was lost to the sensuousness of Alex's mouth and reached up to hold his tormentor by the ears. He felt, before he saw, the small silver earring dangling from one ear. He twirled it between his fingers while his mouth was being ravaged. His lover placed his knee between Mulder's legs and Mulder groaned. 

"The earring works wonders for you, makes you look even more dangerous," Mulder spoke barely audibly. 

Alex looked at him and a broad, open smile crossed his face. "Ya figure?" 

"Oh yea, definitely." 

His lover rested his head on Mulder's neck as deft fingers found the zipper of Mulder's Armani suit and so slowly, as though time itself had stopped, opened it, notch by agonizing notch. Warm hands lifted his shirt from his belt and caressed the flesh of his stomach and chest. Drawing in little circles up to his chest and capturing and worrying each of his nipples to erection in turn. 

Mulder groaned deep in his chest as his own fingers lifted up his lover's shirt in erotic anticipation. Even his mind didn't register the fact that he felt so few scars left from bullet holes and knife blades, but the flesh felt wonderful as did the tongue now insinuating itself into Mulder's ear canal. He couldn't suppress the shudder that threatened to travel the whole length of his body. 

Alex opened Mulder's belt-buckle quickly and delved into his underwear, grasping the prize. A two-handed pump and Mulder was rutting in his hands. 

"Oh that's it, don't stop!" 

Alex had no intention of it. He got down on his knees for a closer look. "I'm impressed, Mulder, really impressed. It's so huge!" Although he couldn't see, he was sure that Mulder was blushing a deep red. 

"What's he up to," Mulder thought. "He's seen Slappy before." 

Alex buried his nose deep in Fox's pubic hair for a long sniff, enjoying the erotic, pungent scent of Mulder's musk. Alex took Mulder's cock into his moist, hot mouth and Fox felt like screaming. 

"Alex, oh Alex...suck it!" 

A puzzled look came over the man's face but he continued his work with gusto. It didn't take long for Fox to start screaming that name and exploding into his mouth. 

Mulder hauled him up to his feet again and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, scorching him, marking him for life. 

"Mulder, tell me something?" 

"Sure Alex." 

"Mulder, who's Alex? You've called me that a number of times." 

Mulder just stared at him, the range of emotions that went so quickly across his face was plain: from anger, to humour, to murderous rage. 

"What are you playing at, Krycek?" 

His lover quickly grabbed Mulder's wrist, which was threatening punch him. 

"Listen to me carefully, Agent Mulder, I am not Alex Krycek. My name is Mansfield, Victor Mansfield. I don't know anybody by that name." Vic fished out his driver's license to prove his point. 

Mulder was speechless, couldn't utter a word. He didn't know if he was happy or sad about it either. 

* * * 

In a nearby window, watching this scene, a green-eyed double agent's hand was furiously pumping his cock, the other playing with his balls; when the wash of cum hit the window, he laughed. 

"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder...only you could come all the way to Toronto to hunt me down like a dog and find the wrong man," he roared. 

Fini  
  


Disclaimer, for obvious reasons is placed here. These characters are owned by a lot of people, not one of whom is me. I did this for fun, and not one red copper is coming to me. The X Files and Fox Mulder are owned by 1013 Productions and Fox Broadcasting. Alex Krycek is owned by Fox Mulder. Vic Mansfield is owned by Alliance Television Productions, which owns John Woo's Once a Thief. Whew!  
  
  



End file.
